I Dreamed a Dream
by MaxandFang101
Summary: An Ember and Skulker fluffish piece. I originally wrote this three years ago, as part of CatchingWind's 101 Challenge, however, I am splitting all 2 out of 101 up into their own stories.


**I wrote this over three years ago and I can't believe it's been this long. I'm going to edit it for mistakes and typos, but I'm leaving it as is for the most part. This was done as part of a challenge, which you'll see I mention below. It was a Les Mis challenge, which is why this story and another story I'll be posting are named after Les Mis things. I'm doing this because I wrote these stories with high hopes, but hardly anyone reads challenges, so I'm setting them as their own stories All two of them! x) I hope you enjoy.**

**Originally Written: August 28th, 2011**

**Hi! I hope everyone is doing okay because of the hurricane, and I know the east coast is getting it right now, so I decided to give you an update before anything happened. This chapter is in Ember's POV. Well, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 2**

**2. I Dreamed a Dream**

**Characters: Ember and Skulker**

Ember's POV:

_Running. Running. Just keep running._

_I looked behind me and saw Walker. They had been taking me in for questioning about some crime I didn't do. It was now against the rules to snarl at one of his minions when they were getting too close for comfort. At least the guy backed off. But now I'm on the run._

"_GRRRR." I hear them, the dogs. I really wish they were normal dogs right now. Ghost dogs are immune to my guitar, the only things that can escape my wrath. I learned that from last time. It's not the first time I've tried to escape the law._

_I was running out of time. Flying around the ghost zone space is too open, they know exactly where you are. I need to find a door._

_There. It's glowing with green ecto-fire, skulls everywhere surrounding it. Walker wouldn't look in there, he'd think I would've passed it, I might've been scared. It's just like that dipstick to think that I am ever scared._

_I took a sudden left, confusing the dogs a bit. I tried the door, locked. I only had one option left, and that was to break though a window. And I needed to hurry. I hefted my guitar over my shoulder and swung. Whoever lives here is going to need a new window. I flew through it and found myself in a living room. I ran down the hall, looking for a door that would open. Who leaves their doors locked anyway? It's a hassle in your own house._

_After two left turns, three rights, and one dead end, I saw an open door. It had light cracking out of it, probably someone in there. The dogs are probably just getting to the house, finding the broken window. I reached the door and flung myself through it, closing the door quietly after I got in. I looked for a lock, but no, the only door in this house that isn't locked. Ugh, the stupid dipstick who lived here._

_I looked behind me. It was Skulker's house. I'd heard of him before, only met him once, though. He seemed like the typical arrogant, jerk type. The only kind of guys that are ever in the ghost zone. Is it so hard to find a nice one? I could hear the barking now, coming from the hall. Although I wasn't that nice, either, so why am I complaining? Skulker was staring at me, still in a shocked sort of state._

"_Well don't just stand there, help me hide." I snarled at him. That shook him out of it. Hunter's don't like to be told what to do._

"_Listen here, why are you in my house?" He snarled back. Out of his arm popped out a set of three mini guns. He aimed them toward the door and shot. I could hear the muffled wimpers of dogs and then, silence. He lowered him arm and glared at me._

"_Great, now I need a new door." I heard him mutter to himself._

"_And a new window." I added, just to add to the fire. It's fun to see people get angry. He just glared at me. I guess Walker thought the dogs would bring me in, so he just went back to his prison._

"_At least I have some new prizes." He said with a smirk. Gross, I hate men like him, finding comfort out of killing animals. Well, they're not really dead, but it still isn't right. I used to have a dog when I was alive. But these dogs were nothing like mine, so I guess it didn't matter._

"_I should get going." I said, keeping my face nonchalant. I looked towards the door and started to make my way over to it._

"_Stay here." I froze, what did he just say?_

"_Stay here," there it was again, "they're probably wondering where the dogs went, and I don't want them to see you coming out of my house. Then I'll get arrested." As he spoke, he still glared at me. "Just stay here for the night. I don't want to get caught up in all your mistakes."_

_Oh that was it. I was going to stroll right out of here and leave a big sign on his door saying that he killed the dogs. No one tells Ember what to do. Not Walker, not the dogs, and certainly not him._

"_No." I snarled at him and was about to strike him with a cord on my guitar when he said the words that would get me to stay anywhere._

"_I have hot chocolate." And he smirked while he said it. Oh, if I find out who told him about my hot chocolate fetish, they are so dead. But unfortunately, that was only what half of me was thinking, since the other side was too preoccupied jumping for joy at the sound of having hot chocolate._

"_Fine," I snarled, giving him the worst glare I could muster, "But you better have marshmallows." I sat down heavily into one of the seats in the room (Which turned out to be a second living room), and kept the glare on my face while he continued to smirk at me._

"_Of course." I think he smiled at me after that, but that might've been my imagination._

_When he came back he had a cup of hot chocolate in both hands and handed one to me. It was silent from that point on. Who knows how long we just sat there drinking. I was just staring at the floor most of the time, so when I looked back up and saw him in front of me, I didn't know what was happening. Until he dumped his hot chocolate on me._

I gasped, I must've been asleep the whole time. I looked around me, turning my head this way and that. No Skulker, no dead dogs, just the black and blue bedspread of my room and the dark purple curtains covering the windows. On the table beside me, I saw the cup which could have only been holding my favorite drink. I really needed to stop drinking hot chocolate before bed.

**That, was very cheesy, too. Oh well, I like Skulker and Ember as a couple and I think they could really go far in their relationship. Hmm...Ideas are now everywhere around my mind. Hopefully this means a faster update. :) Hope you liked it. I'm thinking Johnny 13 and Kitten next. I hope Ember wasn't too OOC, I've barely ever read any stories with her, so if you have any tips, please let me know. :)**

**Okay, that was plain awful. I don't even understand what tense I wrote that in, and there are waaaay too many commas throughout the whole thing. I do love commas, but it was a little overboard in this story. Oh well, I hope you at least enjoyed the story itself. **


End file.
